Things That Happen At Summer Camp
by StoicStaccato
Summary: Karkat Vantas had wanted nothing more this summer than to stay in his room and dream of his own cheesy romcom ending. When he's signed up for summer camp against his will, he doubts he'll get that chance. Though sometimes, the real thing can be better than any fantasy. Humanstuck! Contains JohnKat, Erisol, Daverezi, GamTav, and more to come. Rated ahead of time for future chapters
1. Epilogue

Sometimes, you're forced to go to summer camp.

It started out like a normal summer day. Heat was blaring through an open window and down on a cramped body, half hidden under tousled sheets. Karkat hated waking up early in the morning, but he figured he'd fall into a more comfortable sleep cycle once late June rolled around. A thin arm peaked it's way out from the sheets, feeling for something to hold on to as the boy lifted himself into a sitting position. No sixteen year old should have back aches just from sleeping. A new mattress would definitely be a necessity this year.

As rough feet touch the floor, Karkat heard his father, or Crabdad as he affectionately dubbed him, call him from the kitchen downstairs. He let out a loud grown, definitely not in the mood to even be awake, let alone make breakfast for his father, which he knew was exactly what Crabdad wanted. He stood slowly before making his way to the door that lead to his bathroom. He always appreciated being able to have his own bathroom. If there was a list of things Karkat Vantas was good at, sharing would not be one of them.

He gazed at his reflection in the mirror as he ran the water in the sink, scrubbing to get any dirt from under his long, rather claw like, fingernails. His hair was as untamed as ever and he had a bit of dried drool crusted on his chin. He silently questioned why people call it beauty sleep when he never wakes up looking beautiful.

He turned the tab off and went over the the shower, running the water and testing it a few times before deeming the temperature suitable and the tub worthy of his presence. Karkat loved everything about showering. He loved the warm water and the feeling of being clean. He loved the soothing effect it had on him, every trouble and worry dripping from his body and being washed away by the stream of the shower head. Plus, it was a good, clean place to take care of any morning surprises he may wake up with. Yes, the shower was a magical place indeed.

He heard another call of his name over the loud spray of the shower. He twisted the knob until the stream ceased and stepped out of the tub, grumbling about why his father couldn't make his own fucking breakfast as he wrapped a fuzzy red towel around his waist and walked back into his room.

The only thing Karkat hated about summer was that it was too hot for his usual turtleneck sweaters. They were like a haven of warmth and comfort that he could bury himself in during the cooling days of autumn. They were a friendly embrace he could cling to during the spring. They were a lover's heated kiss against his neck in the cold hours of winter. He scoffed at the poetic garbage pouring from his mind and grabbed a black tee shirt along with his usual grey skinny jeans. He hated when he sounded all romantic in his own mind, though he knew it was a side effect of all the romantic comedies he spends most of his free time watching. To most boys his age, those movies seemed girly and boring, but to him they were sacred tellers of love and romance and a hope for his own cheesy romcom ending.

By the time he finally got downstairs, Crabdad was raiding the refrigerator throwing everything that looked appetizing onto the table and shoving everything else into the back of the fridge.

"Fucking damn it; how the everloving fuck did you feed me when I was little?" Karkat commented from the entrance of the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. "Forget it, I don't want to know. What I do want is for you to learn how to fucking feed yourself so you're not dragging your poorly rested spawn out of bed to do it for you." Crabdad stood up from the fridge and turned around to see his son with an exasperated look on his face. He walked slowly to the table with a carton of eggs and sat down before pushing the small container towards his son. "Fucking fine, I'll cook these. But I'm only doing it because I want to eat too, got it?" Crabdad laughed and leaned back in his chair, watching his son prepare the eggs in a bowl.

"So, son, how's your summer been so far?" He asked in his normal, too loud voice. Everything he said always sounded like he was screeching it, as if he just couldn't hear himself.

"Well, it's only been a week and all I've done is hoard away in my room. I'd say pretty fucking good if the rest of summer can be like that." Crabdad cringed. He really wished his son was more open to the idea of socializing.

"So, do you still have that old sax you used to play back in middle school? I was thinking about selling it." He seemed to be testing his words, causing Karkat to look at him suspiciously.

"Yes, you're finally going to selling the thing? Because if you are I expect half the profit from having to the through the embarrassment of lugging that piece of shit around for two years."He began scrambling the eggs in the pan, ripping them apart aggressively.

"Well, actually I'm putting the money towards something else. You see, there's this really great summer camp down in Colorado and I think it'd be a perfect opportunity for you to meet some new people, so I signed you up!" There was a loud clang as the spatula hit the floor. Karkat spun around so fast it would've made anyone else dizzy. The looks in his eyes told Crabdad that he was about to face his son's famous fury.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!" His voice was loud and coarse, anger apparent on every feature of his face. "There's no way in fucking hell I'm wasting my whole summer at some piece of shit summer camp!"

"Karkat, this is a great opportunity! They're accepting kids from every state in the country and there was of course limited time to sign up. Plus, it costs a lot of money, but it's money I'm willing to pay to get you out of the house."

"So you just sold me out like a piece of meat at a butcher shop?! You slaughtered me and kept me in the fridge 'till the most opportune fucking moment."

"That metaphor hardly compares to this at all!"

"I don't give a shit, I'm not fucking going!"

And then the fire alarm went off and they both turned to find the eggs on fire. Just fucking great.

"Fuck _fuck_ **FUCK**! Where's the fucking fire extinguisher?!" Karkat began to panic before Crabdad came up behind him with the fire extinguisher, spraying the pan full of burnt egg.

"Well this is just great, that was the last of the eggs. What am I going to eat for breakfast now?" Karkat turned to his father and let out an annoyed scream before stomping back to the stairs.

"Karkat wait," His father called when he was half way up. "If you're going back to your room, you ought to start packing. You're leaving for Colorado in three days. Karkat slammed the door to his room and plopped down on his bed. There was no way he was going. Nope. No fucking way.


	2. What The Fuck Is A Moirail?

Sometimes, you meet a juggalo on the plane.

He wasn't going to summer camp. Karkat swore in his mind as he stood with his father in the airport, ticket clenched tightly in his hand. Nope. He was just going to blow all of summer wandering around Colorado before hitchhiking back home to New York. That was his plan. He just hoped he didn't end up raped, murdered, sacrificed, or all of the above. Okay, this plan was starting to look like a bad idea.

"Come on now, son. Don't look so displeased, you're going to have fun." Crabdad offered a smile as he put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Camp is for wrigglers and band geeks, Crabdad. I'm not fucking going."

_"Flight 413 to Denver, Colorado is now boarding."_

"Oh Karkat, that's you." Crabdad screeched his son's ear before patting his back and giving him an encouraging push.

"Don't touch me," The teen warned, pushing away from his father. "I'm still mad at you for shipping me off like some shitty package to an old fucking friend. 'Hey, haven't seen you in a while, but I'm sure making my kid fucking miserable will fix everything. Just let me get about 2080 fucking postage stamps so I can send him off and ruin his whole damn summer.' Seriously, this is the shittiest thing you've ever done."

"Are you done yet?" Crabdad groaned. "You have a flight to catch, mister. Remember to call, and remember that this is supposed to be a good experience."

"What the fuck ever."

As Karkat watched all the other passengers load on to the plane, a pleased look spread across his face. Boarding was just about over and it looked like he had his seat all to himself. However, he should have known better than to think even one thing would happen in his favor today. Although boarding was announced as over, they let one more person in. Karkat got a good look at him as he approached him. The boy was very tall and looked sickly thin. His band tee and polka dot sweat pants looked incredibly baggy on him in comparison. The whites of his eyes were a pinkish color and his face just looked pleased and care free. Oh yes, and it was covered in some hideous make up design. Karkat shifted closer to the window as if to try and get away from the other boy as he sat down right next to him. For a second, he thought the strange boy would just mind his own business and not speak to him. But of course, Karkat Vantas never seems to get his way.

"Hey, motherfucker. Name's Gamzee. It looks like we'll all up and be sittin' next to each other for the next few miraculous hours." He smiled wide with a mouth full of crooked, but surprisingly white teeth, outstretching his hand as if expecting Karkat to shake it.

"Listen, nooksniffer; you seem... nice and all, but my dad signed me up for some shitty as fuck wriggler camp and I am not in the mood to deal with creepy ass clown people, okay? So you'd best just step off my bulge and leave me the fuck alone." Karkat was about to lean back into his chair and just ignore the other boy when he suddenly got loud, shifting closer.

"Hey brother, you wouldn't happen to be all up and talking about Camp Sburb would you?" Karkat's eyes went wide. "Motherfucker, that's where I'm all up and headed too. Been goin' to Camp Sburb for three magical motherfucking years."

"Please tell me there's more than one Camp Sburb."

"Nah, brother, there's no place like Camp Sburb. I'm tellin' you, that place is all up and makin' miracles all the motherfucking time."

"Oh please." Karkat snorted. "There's no such fucking thing as miracles."

"You'll see, motherfucker, you'll see. By the end of the week you're gonna be all up and basking in the magic miracles of Camp Sburb."

Karkat turned away from the other to lean his head on the window. Just his luck that he'd be stuck with some creepy clown kid who also happened to be going to the same damn summer camp. He shifted closer to the window as Gamzee began pulling something out of his pocket. Karkat wouldn't be surprised if it was a gun and this guy was about to go on a shooting rampage all over the plane. Sure, he seemed nice, but anyone could tell this kid was a fucking psycho. The item turned out to be a shiny purple ipod. The boy inserted the black earphones into his ears and slouched back against the chair. Karkat thought he'd get some peace now that he looked like he was going to shut up. Oh Karkat, when will you learn that nothing you want ever happens.

The teen covers his ears quickly as music starts blasting from the other boy's headphones. He looked over to him to find him practically asleep. How the hell could anyone relax to that?

"Hey asshole, turn that shit down!" Karkat shoved him, and he turned around slowly, a dopey smile on his face.

"Sorry brother, I'm just all up and trying to get my relax on."

"By listening to that ICP shit?"

"Nah, I get you, brother. They're of the most blasphemous motherfuckers out there."

"Then why the fuck do you listen to them?"

"No idea, my little angry brother. One moment I'm hating their motherfucking existence, and the next I'm downloading all their tunes to my magic music playing device."

"It's called an ipod, you juggalo dumb ass." Karkat tried to scoot away as Gamzee put a hand on his shoulder, smiling a big, goofy smile.

"You see what's all up and happening here, motherfucker? We're becoming best friends and you don't even know it."

"Best friends? Ha, I barely know what that fucking means."

"Well, if you don't like friends, we can all up and make up another motherfucking word. Like pals, or chums, or moirails."

"What the fuck is a moirail?"

"That's us, brother, that's us. You wanna up and tell me your motherfucking name now, moirail?"

Karkat rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile twitching in the corner of his mouth. "It's Karkat, Karkat Vantas."

"Gamzee Makara, brother. Nice to be all up and meetin' ya."

"I suppose I can tolerate your presence for a while. It'll probably better to fucking have someone I'm acquainted with anyway."

"That's the spirit, motherfucker." Gamzee pulled two bottles of Faygo out of a small backpack he had at his feet. "Here, lets all up and toast to it." Karkat accepted the drink and uncapped the bottle, clinging it against Gamzee's before taking a large gulp.

"Holy fucking shit, that tastes like bone bulge wrapped in hoofbeast guts!" Gamzee laughed out loud, knowing that this was the start of an amazing friendship.. no, moirailligence.

* * *

It took about four hours to finally land in Denver. Karkat's head was killing him and he had never felt so exhausted in his life. He figured this must be jet lag. He put his suitcase down on the grass outside the airport as he stretched, Gamzee approaching him seconds later before sniffing the air loudly.

"Ahh~ Smell that fresh motherfucking Denver air, brother." Karkat rolled his eyes, but the very slight, almost invisible upward turn of his lips said that he too enjoyed a break from the smoggy and polluted air of New York City.

Karkat pulled his phone out and turned to the other. "What's the number for a cab?" He asked, picking at the soft buttons out of habit.

"No need, brother. I already all up and called us one. And don't worry about motherfuckin' payin' for nothin'; I got this." Karkat's eyes widened slightly from the tall boy's generosity, but he passed it off with a scoff.

"Sure, whatever. That's less cash coming from my fucking pocket."

"So," Gamzee started, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "You were really planning on just all up and lettin' this miraculous summer season go to waste?"

"That's what I fucking always do. Just waste away in my room, leaving for no one but the pizza guy when he graces my home with the smell of slightly expired cheese and the puke of small children. I never tip him. Why should I pay him extra for doing his job; especially when I have to bust out the god fucking febreeze every time I open the door to his acne ridden face." Karkat's nose wrinkled at the memory of the stench, clutching the bag over his shoulder a bit tighter.

"Well don't you have any motherfucking pals you chill with?"

"Between pretending to be the only fucking person on earth and sleeping in a landfill of empty pizza boxes and DVD cases, I don't have time to talk to any of the god damn scum lurking in my fucking neighborhood." Gamzee was about to reply when the cab pulled up and Karkat rushed towards it, almost forgetting his suitcase. "The sooner I get to this god forsaken summer camp, the sooner I can go home and pretend this whole summer never fucking happened."

"Oh c'mon my little angry friend, don't be all up and lookin' on the bad side of everything. This place is a motherfucking miracle, and I can promise you that."

Karkat rolled his eyes, and, once again, considered hitchhiking home. These thoughts, however, stopped as the cab passed by a shady group of middle-aged men in all black suits. They looked like a gang of some kind, or a crew. Karkat decided it'd be best to avoid any contact with people like that, especially while he was miles upon miles away from home.

* * *

The sky was tinted a slight dark blue as the cab finally came to a halt outside the entrance to the campground. There were cabins scattered around the area and one large building directly across from the archway that marked the entrance.

"That's where we're headed first, brother." Gamzee grinned, pointing to the building. "We'll meet the camp councilors and they'll all up and assign us a cabin. Hopefully you and I will get the same cabin. I'm keeping my motherfucking fingers crossed."

Karkat waited as Gamzee paid the cab driver and they both walked towards the large cabin. He took in the scenery as they walked. Each cabin was made of logs and had numbers carved into the front. Karkat shivered slightly, thinking of all the bugs that could be lurking in there just waiting to crawl into his ear at night. To his left and past a group of cabins he could see a shoreline with a dock and canoes lined up against a small beach house. Swimming was not something Karkat liked to do, and if he could, he was going to stay as far from there as possible.

When the two finally entered the building Karkat felt his stomach drop so bad he'd think he just shit it out of his ass if he didn't know any better. There had to be at least two hundred people in here, and people were not something Karkat liked being around. The teen was about to make a beeline for the exit before Gamzee grabbed onto his wrist and practically dragged him along as he walked to one of the tables in the room. Sitting at the table was an extremely pale blonde kid with freckles wearing a pair of what Karkat thought were absolutely ridiculous sunglasses. Seriously, who the fuck was this douche? He was leaning over the table slightly while he talked to another kid. This one had a mohawk and a bull ring piercing in his nose. He looked of hispanic descent and seemed to be shrinking back into his chair as the other boy talked.

"Hey Tav! Brother, how you been?" Gamzee asked as he sat down across from the mohawk kid, who seemed to relax a little bit in the other's presence.

"Uhh, I've been pretty good I guess..." His voice was very quiet and he seemed to think about every word before he spoke.

"I see you're all up and outta that wheelchair. I take it the operation was a motherfucking success." Gamzee smiled, once again showing his crooked teeth. The other boy sat up, his posture seeming more confident than it had previously.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, the prosthetics are working, uh, great. It's really cool to be able to walk again... even if my legs are fake.. like fairies are.." He shrunk back again, confidence lost as a girl at the table next to them started laughing and snorting. She had long black hair and wore strange blue lipstick. Her face looked nothing but sinister and antagonizing as she looked his way through slightly rounded black rimed glasses.

"Don't be all up and worryin' about what she thinks, Tavros. She just doesn't get your creative style." Gamzee encouraged the boy, Tavros, reaching a hand up to pat him on the shoulder.

"Uh, thanks I guess, Gamzee." He put on an extremely fake smile as the blonde kid next to him groaned in annoyance.

"As thrilling as it is to hear about Tav's constantly depleting confidence, how about you introduce us to your little stalker pal there." He pointed at Karkat, his face stoic and emotionless."

"Hey asswipe, I'm not a fucking stalker. Though I'd rather be a stalker than some douchenozzel with old as fuck shades that make him look even douchier."

"Yo, don't dis the shades. My best bro gave me these."

"You say that as if you expect me to give any fucks. Well sorry, look at this, I have no fucks. No fucks to give. Not even one."

"Dave, this motherfucker over here is Karkat." Gamzee interrupted the two, sensing the growing tension. He didn't really like Dave all too much either, but Tavros did, so he put up with him. "Karkat, that brother over there is Dave."

"Dave Strider, don't wear it out." Dave leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the table. Karkat cursed in his head. There was no denying that this fucker was cool. He hated it. "Now enough with the damn formalities. This is bordering on too awkward to even be ironic. What I wanna know is where the hell John is, orientation's about to start."

"Maybe the brother's runnin' late."

"Or maybe he, uh, just isn't coming this year..."

"Oh no, he's here alright." They turned to the other table as the blue lipped girl from before giggled. "He's probably hiding in the bathroom crying because he won't get to see his daddy all summer. God, what a cry baby!"

"Shut it, Vriska, you're just mad because his dad actually loves him." Dave retaliated, his poker face still in tact. "It's a shame you can't say the same about your psycho of a mom."

"Shut your fucking mouth Strider, you don't know anything."She stood abruptly from her chair, making it fall backwards and let out a loud clanging noise as it hit the ground. A group of younger kids from the table next to them stared at her in confusion. "Mind your own fucking business before I unleash my wrath on you eightfold!" The kinds turned away quickly, getting back to whatever they were talking about before. Vriska sat back down, eyeing Dave angrily. She was just opening her mouth to make a comment before it twisted into a sinister grin as a familiar voice came up behind her.

"Hey Vriska, long time no see." The dark-haired boy approached the table, taking a seat next to dave. "I'm so happy it's finally summer again. I don't think I could survive another day of school!"

"Well hello Joooooooohn." She dragged out his name in a flirty manner, the grin still plastered to her face. "It's nice for you to finally join us.

"Yeah, Dad took a wrong turn. It took us forever to find our way back." John looked at Karkat, confusion on his face before it morphed into a look of joy. "Hey, it's cool seeing a new face! Who's this, guys?"

"Karkat." He said before Gamzee could introduce him. " Karkat Vantas."

"It's awesome to meet you Karkat, I'm John." He extended his hand for a traditional handshake. Karkat rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You look like a fucking derp." He said bluntly, John's smile faltering before coming back full force.

"Well, that wasn't very nice, Karkat. And here I was thinking we could all be friends." John chuckled. "We probably still can, I have enough douchey friends for you to fit right in." Karkat's eyes widened slightly. Did this guy seriously just call him a douche? And in the friendliest way possible? Who even was this kid? His hair was a dark black and he had square glasses and teeth like a fucking beaver. Just seriously, who the hell did he think he was? Just as Karkat was about to respond, he heard the sound of someone's voice over the loud speakers that he hadn't noticed were scattered around the room. Looks like orientation was about to begin. He really didn't have the fucking patience for this.


	3. Four Dudes, One Cabin

Sometimes, your cabin mates are fucking psychos.

Everyone's attention was turned toward the front of the room. A microphone stand was set up on a medium sized stage, a large window behind it showing a spectacular view of the lake illuminated by the moon. Karkat turned to face the two men by the mic from his table on the far left side of the room. The two guys didn't look a day older than twenty three. One had pale blonde hair and a slim but muscular build. He stuck out prominently with triangular shades that could probably take someone's eye out. Preferably, the buck toothed asshole who had just joined the table. The other man had tanned skin and dark hair. He definitely looked like he got a lot of sun on a daily basis. His glasses and buckteeth practically gleamed in the florescent lighting of the room. There were two women sitting towards the back of the stage who looked around the same age as the two men. One was smiling and batting her eyelashes, curling her blonde hair around her index finger. She was whispering to the girl next to her, giggling constantly. The other woman had short black hair and looked very mature and level headed. She nodded constantly, trying hard to shush the blonde next to her. She had oval shaped glasses and was rather pudgy, her face very round. It was quite endearing, actually. She, too, had a buck toothed overbite, however her's was much smaller and less prominent then the others. On her lap she held a brown clipboard, which she tapped lightly with her fingers in an unspecific rhythm.

The dark haired man tapped the mic, repeating what he had said before.

"Excuse me, chaps. If you would please quiet down now, orientation is about to begin." He spoke with an accent Karkat could only identify as Australian or British or something. He didn't know for sure. It's not like he's some accent expert or some shit like that.

The room grew quiet as everyone's attention was on the tan man at the mic. He tugged at the collar of his t shirt as all eyes were on him. He gulped, his palms sweaty as he attempted to speak. His cheeks flushed with color as he stuttered an introduction before the mic was calmly swiped by the dark haired girl behind him.

"Sorry about that everyone. I'll take it from here. My name is Jane, and I'm one of the councilors here at Camp Sburb. Here we have Jake, Dirk, and Roxy." She gestured behind her to the other three. Roxy was giggling uncontrollably, Jake was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, and Dirk stood there trying to look stoic, but hiding a chuckle behind his hand. "They are all councilors here as well, and in a moment I'm going to divide you all into cabins. First though, we have some simple rules. No alcohol." She glared back at Roxy, who in turn just gave her a lopsided grin. "Or drugs. If any of you are caught drinking or doing drugs, your parents will be called, no exceptions. You will then have to sleep in the confinement cabin for the night. Girls are not allowed in the boys' cabins and vice versa. Anyone caught breaking this rule will be suspended from all camp activities for a week and will have to sleep in the confinement cabin for the night. Fighting is strictly prohibited. Anyone caught fighting will have to stay in the confinement cabin for a week." She lifted up her clipboard and looked it over before looking back to the audience with a smile. "Now enough about all that, time to assign you all your cabin mates and councilor." She cleared her throat, once again looking at the clipboard.

As she began naming off names, Karkat nudged Gamzee, looking at him curiously. "What the everloving fuck is the confinement cabin? It sounds like a time out for fucking five year olds. " Gamzee looked back at him with a look of horror.

"Trust me brother, whatever you motherfucking do, you do not want to end up in the confinement cabin." The thin boy shivered, thinking back. "My first year here, I all up and got into a fight with that fucker over there." Gamzee pointed to a guy sitting about two tables away. He had long dark hair and wore cracked sunglasses. Slightly tanned fingers showed through his fingerless gloves, as he tapped roughly on the table. His muscles were huge and how anyone could ever even think to take this guy on, Karkat would never know. "Long story short, we fought and I had to spend a week in the confinement cabin for startin' it. It was a motherfucking nightmare all up in that bitch. It's pretty much just dark, and lonely, and boring. No one's allowed to see you either. You just gotta fuckin' chill there all by yourself." While the confinement cabin did indeed sound boring, Karkat didn't think it sounded that bad. He'd rather sit alone in a vermin infested piece of shit cabin then be forced to socialize.

"In cabin F: Dave Strider, Tavros Nitram, John Egbert, and Eridan Ampora. Your councilor will be Dirk." Dave, Tavros, and John looked sullen as Vriska laughed, glancing at a tall boy a few tables away with large glasses and a streak of purple in his light brown hair. He scowled as he glared at his assigned cabin mates.

"Wow, you guys are stuck with Ampora, tough luck!" She snickered before looking up as she heard her own name called.

"In cabin G: Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope, Vriska Serket, and Rose Lalonde. Your councilor will be Roxy."

"Hi Rosey!" Roxy shouted from the stage, waving frantically at another blonde girl sitting at a table in the far back. She hid her face in her hands in embarrasment as everyone turned to look at her. Jane rolled her eyes as she looked back to her clipboard.

"In cabin H: Equius Zahhak, Gamzee Makara, Sollux Captor, and Karkat Vantas. Your councilor will be Jake." The long haired boy Gamzee had told Karkat about looked up at them. His large, muscled frame made it intimidating to say the least. Karkat looked to Gamzee, curious.

"What exactly did you do to get on his bad side?" He asked, trying to avoid the other boy's look.

"He's got a little sister he's very protective of. I mean like, really fucking protective. You don't mess with this chick if you don't want mucle man all up in your case." Karkat looked up at Gamzee, waiting for him to continue. "My first year here, I wasn't exactly the happiest brother around. She was in my way, and I shoved her. I had never seen a motherfucker so intent on protectin' somebody." Gamzee looked up and met Equius's glare with an innocent gaze. The other boy looked away. "On the brighter side, brother, you and I are gonna be all up and sharin' a cabin!" Karkat cringed as the clown faced boy put an arm around him, pulling him close. Great, this is exactly what signed up for. Just fucking great.

After Jane had finished calling names, all the campers had to report to their councilor. Gamzee lead Karkat through the crowd to the bashful, tanned, British/Austrailian/What-the-fuck-ever Jake English. Karkat rolled his eyes as the man counted the students, a slight panic to his movements. What a hopeless case.

"Alright then, chums, it appears we're all here." He tugged at his shirt collar once again. "Well now, follow me to the camp grounds and we'll get you all settled then. The cluster of campers followed Jake back out to the camp grounds. Karkat was able to get another look at the scenery of the place. It was very chilly out, causing him to shiver.

"Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to put a big camp like this in Colorado; I'm fucking freezing!" Karkat shoved a hand in his pocket, the other clutching the handle of his suitcase, mentally noting to put on a hoodie soon as he gets to the cabin.

"No worries, brother, it gets really hot during the day, and we got thick blankets for these cold motherfucking nights." Karkat was about to comment before the group stopped in front of a cluster of cabins. Jake faced the group, gesturing to the surrounding area.

"These are the cabins, everyone. You can all go on ahead and find your assigned one. If you need any help, I'd be much abliged to do so." As he finished, the group began to disperse. Gamzee must have known exactly where he was going, because he lead Karkat right to cabin H-612. It was on the edge of the cluster, seperated by a fence where another cluster of cabins rested on the other side.

Not wanting to spend another moment out in the cold, Karkat rushed inside, pleased to find that he and Gamzee were the first ones there. He approached the twin sets of bunk beds slowly, trying to decide which one he wanted before the others got there.

"I call dibs on top bunk!" Gamzee shouted, throwing his bag on the top mattress of the bed to the left. He climbed the ladder to join his bag, opening it and pulling out an armful of bicycle horns before setting them next to his pillow. Karkat only took a moment to stare awkwardly at the clown before rushing to the bed beneath him as footsteps made another person's presence known. The door to the cabin opened to reveal another lanky teen of average height. His dirty blonde hair stuck up in weird places and the bags under his eyes were even apparent behind his strange 3D sunglasses. He pulled his rolling suitcase with him as he approached the bottom bunk of the bed adjacent to Karkat. He pulled his messanger bag from around his torso and set it gently on the bed.

"Listen here asswipes," He started, with a very noticible lisp. " The name's Sollux. This is my laptop; if any of you even look at it funny, I'll fucking kill you. Got it?" Karkat was about to reply in rage before the door bust open again. Everyone snapped their heads toward the door as Equius entered the cabin, a large bag over his shoulder and a suitcase in hand.

"I apologize for my late arrival," He began as he approached the bed Sollux was at. "I needed to walk Nepeta to her own to make sure she got there safely."

"It's about time you got here EQ, I thought for a moment you hadn't come this year." Sollux gathered his bags before getting up from the bed, moving toward the ladder to claim the top bunk.

"Well, there's no need to uproot yourself, Captor. I could take the top bunk if you wish to have the bottom one."

"And risk you breaking it and falling on me? I don't fucking think so." The blonde set his stuff on the mattress before pulling himself up on the bed. "And who are you two assholes?"

"The name's Gamzee Makara, nice to meet you brother." Gamzee honked one of his horns, a smile spreading on his face.

"Karkat Vantas." Karkat said simply before going back to his suitcase to pull out his favorite pillow.

"Your name is fucking dumb." Sollux snickered, making Karkat halt his motions.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, asshole?"

"You brothers need to calm the motherfuck down."

"Could we perhaps cease this lewd language?"

Karkat concluded that whatever fucking god decided it was a good idea to put all four of them in a room together, must have been a fucking dumbass.


End file.
